Daddy's Little Girl
by Freshie2013
Summary: A new prophecy had come about that another Dark Lord will rise and try to take over the Wizard World. What if it was someone Harry Potter new expected, his own daughter? One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's Little Girl

Harry Potter watched as his youngest child, his little girl boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time. Both James and Albus had promised their father that they would watch out after Lily and make sure that nothing happened to her. Ginny tried reusing her husband that everything would be alright and Lily would end up in the House she was meant to be in. Harry flinched at that recalling the prophecy that had been made a few years after James was born.

The prophecy stated that a new Dark Lord (Or Lady) would rise and try and take over the wizard world. That part didn't worry Harry he knew he could take on a wannabe Dark Lord, he did after all kill Voldemort. The part that sent chills down Harry Potter's spine was that it would be someone near and dear to him that would try and take over the Wizard World. For years had sat around wondering who this person would be and little by little his trust was vanishing in people. Ginny and her family were just about the only people he trusted anymore. There were a few members of the DA he trusted but in other people it was starting to become very limited. Ginny noticed the change in her husband, but she knew more about the prophecy than Harry himself did.

When Harry told her about the prophecy Ginny wanted to know more. Ginny being the stubborn Weasley that she is, thought the whole idea of the prophecy was ridiculous. She was worried about her husband though and wanted to whatever she could to help him. At the shop Ginny asked the woman about the prophecy and the woman gave her a glazed look.

"You're pregnant with a young boy Mrs. Potter." She hummed

"That's all over the tabloids anyone could of known-" Ginny started before she was cur off by the woman

"Yes Mrs. Potter, but how many people know that you're going to have a little girl in two years?" Ginny's eyes narrowed "A little girl that will change you and your husband's lives forever."

"All babies' lives change their parents lives." She retorted

"The prophecy I told your husband has to do with your unborn child- "Wait my daughter, that hasn't even been conceived yet, you're trying to tell me she's going to be the next Dark Lord?"

"Yes Mrs. Potter."

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny cried standing up "No child of mine is going to be the next Dark Lord. Harry and I would never raise her that way."

"Her destiny is already written out Mrs. Potter. There's nothing you can do about it." the woman said shrugging her shoulders trying to calm the pregnant woman in her shop

Glaring at the fortune teller Ginny stormed out of the shop and home to the Burrow where Hermione and Ron were waiting for her to see what happened. Ginny explained to her brother and sister-in-law what the teller had told her. Ron snorted but Hermione looked concerned and advised Ginny not to tell Harry about their not even born child. For some reason Ginny told Hermione's advice and never told Harry about her visit at the shop.

A year after Albus was born, Ginny found out she was pregnant with a little girl and she started to panic. Once Lily Luna Potter was born though and Ginny looked into her little girl's eyes, she knew that those little precious eyes could never be evil. Lily grew up next to her two older brothers and Ginny put the prophecy in the back of her head. Soon it was time for Lily to start Hogwarts and she was just as excited when James was on his first day of Hogwarts.

"Daddy I'm going to be fine." Lily said hugging her father for the final time before boarding the train after her two older brothers

Soon the little girl with swinging red braids was gone and Harry was left waving good-bye to a train. Ginny wrapped her arm around her husband and led him out to go back to their house.

It was night when an owl came carrying three notes all from Albus, Lily and James. Ginny grabbed the note from James and quickly opened it.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I um don't want to be the bearer of bad news so you can wait till you read Al or Lily's letter. There's not much to write about, but I know you like to hear from us mum to make sure we got to Hogwarts okay. Not that anything's going to happen, we're on a magic train and we're the children of Harry Potter. I better go though mum and dad, Mya's bugging me about the classes that we have to take. I'll see you over Christmas break. Tyler and Mya say hi.

Love,

JAMES

"What did he say Ginny?" Harry asked his wife as she reread the first line in James' letter and the color drained from her face

"Something's wrong. James said there's bad news and he didn't want to be the one to break it. Do you think Lily's alright?" Ginny panicked

Harry grabbed the note addressed from his daughter and tore it open.

Dearest Mum and Dad,

Please don't be angry. I don't know how it happened, but somehow I ended up in Slytherin. I'll do my best and hold the family name up high, but I don't know what good I'm going to be being a snake and all. James' face drained of color when the hat screamed Slytherin. In fact the whole dinning room was quiet. I don't think anyone ever thought another Potter would be in Slytherin. Don't worry dad Albus will look out for me instead of James and to be honest I feel safer with Albus. I'll see you both over Christmas break. I love you both.

Love,

Lily

"Not my Lily. Not my little Lily." Harry mumbled

"Harry we can't be hypocrites for what we told Albus and James." Ginny said trying to stay calm as the prophecy started to pour back into her head

"Ginny this isn't Albus or James. This is Lily, my little girl. I always wanted her to be in Gryffindor."

"And you don't think I didn't want her to be in Gryffindor. I wanted all of our children to be in Gryffindor." Ginny pointed out

"Albus chose not to be in Gryffindor, just like I chose not to be in Slytherin." Harry said

"Harry please let's just go to bed. Will talk about this tomorrow morning, but we're not doing any good arguing about it right now." Ginny begged leading Harry to their bedroom

"What's wrong? Scared of a little old Slytherin?" A voice taunted Harry

A figure stepped out of the shadows and look a lot like Bellatrix, who Harry had know had been dead for years now since Molly Weasley killed her in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry's mouth went dry as he looked at the person that took away the man that was like a father to him. The figure spoke again and came closer to Harry.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" She asked

"I don't need to talk to you you're dead Bellatrix." Harry said shaking his head trying to get the woman to disappear, but when he opened her eyes she was still standing there

In fact she laughed at Harry's confused looks. "You're going to be easier to kill than these fools." She laughed again and kicked the bodies below at her feet.

Harry slowly looked down and almost let out a sob as he recognized the scarlet and gold robe on one of the boys and then the green and silver on the other boy. Both James and Albus lay dead at Harry's feet. Their eyes and mouths still open from the shock and surprise from their surprise attack. Harry pulled out his wand and was about ready to perform the killing curse.

"You wouldn't kill me would you daddy?" Bellatrix's ghost asked

Harry took a step back and almost fell over James' body. She had called his daddy and her voice had changed. It sent chills down his spin and he recognized the voice of his daughter Lily.

"You don't have it in you to kill me dad just face it." Lily said stepping forward and Harry at once recognized lily's red hair and started to cry

"Lily why?" He asked

"I learned about my prophecy, how I was going to become the most powerful witch in all of history. Daughter of the famous Harry Potter would turn against him and her family. She would kill them all and become the next Dark Lord. Mum never told you that she knew all that did she. Mum knew from the start that I would end up becoming the next Dark Lord. She told me that before I killed her." Lily smiled pointing over to another body "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron knew too by the way. So of course I had to kill them as well. They went a lot quicker than mummy, James and Albus."

Harry hurried over to where Lily had pointed. Ginny was scrunched up and James could tell that she had been crying. He gently picked her body up and cradled her in his arms. Harry heard Lily walk up behind him.

"You know dad you're the only one that's keeping me from becoming the next Dark Lord." Her breath started to become faster with excitement and Harry could tell that she was pointing her wand at him. "Well this is good-bye. Avada Kedavra."

Harry woke up in a cold sweat and screamed 'No'; startling Ginny.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked quickly looking his body over

"." Harry spit out all together causing Ginny to scrunch her face in confusion

"What?" She asked again

"Lily she's in Slytherin and killed our whole family. She's the next Dark Lord." Harry said starting to cry

Ginny gathered her husband. "Harry, oh honey, we haven't even gotten the owls from the kids yet. I'm sure we'll get them this morning. Albus is in Slytherin and he couldn't hurt a fly, what makes you think Lily would be any different?"

"The prophecy." Harry whispered

"Oh that silly thing. No one listens to that. Our daughter will not be the next Dark Lord, we raised all three of our children right." Ginny insisted

An owl tapped on their window causing Ginny to break away from Harry. She went over to the window and saw that it was Lily's owl Oddie. She took the note from his leg and then crawled back into bed with Harry.

"It's from James." Ginny said handing the letter over to her husband. With shaky hands Harry opened the letter and began to read what was inside.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Lily asked me to write the letter home to you this time, she said she was to embarrassed to write home. Dad it's awful Lily's become a snake like Albus. I know we're not supposed to judge, but come on Lily was supposed to be a Gryffindor like me and you and mum. Okay I can't keep writing Lily's going to give me a black eye if I keep this up. Lily is a lion just like me! I was so proud of her. My little sister is in Gryffindor. Too bad Al isn't with us then all three of us Potter kids would have been in Gryffindor. Oh well. I better go, Mya's bugging me about what classes I'm taking. I'll see you and mum over Christmas break.

Love,

JAMES

Harry let out a sigh of relief. The color was starting to return to his face after James' little prank. He handed the letter over to Ginny who read it and then smiled at her husband. The prophecy was all just a dream; Lily could never be evil. Harry kissed his wife on the forehead and the fell back asleep cuddling her in his arms, thinking about their children.


	2. Redone! Read this one!

Daddy's Little Girl

Harry Potter watched as his youngest child; his little girl, boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time. Both James and Albus had promised their father that they would watch out after Lily and make sure that nothing happened to her. Ginny tried reassuring her husband that everything would be alright and Lily would end up in the House she was meant to be in. Harry flinched at that recalling the prophecy that had been made a few years after James was born.

The prophecy stated that a new Dark Lord (Or Lady) would rise and try and take over the wizard world. That part didn't worry Harry he knew he could take on a wannabe Dark Lord, he did after all kill Voldemort. The part that sent chills down Harry Potter's spine was that it would be someone near and dear to him that would try and take over the Wizard World. For years he had sat around wondering who this person would be and little by little his trust was vanishing in people. Ginny and her family were just about the only people he trusted anymore. There were a few members of the original DA he trusted, but in the majority of people the trust was starting to become very limited. Ginny noticed the change in her husband, but she knew more about the prophecy than Harry himself did.

When Harry told her about the prophecy Ginny wanted to know more. Ginny being the stubborn Weasley that she is, thought the whole idea of the prophecy was ridiculous. She was worried about her husband though and wanted to whatever she could to help him. At a future teller's shop Ginny asked the woman about the prophecy and the woman gave her a glazed look.

"You're pregnant with a young boy Mrs. Potter." She hummed

"That's all over the tabloids anyone could of known-" Ginny started before she was cut off by the woman

"Yes Mrs. Potter, but how many people know that you're going to have a little girl in two years?" Ginny's eyes narrowed "A little girl that will change you and your husband's lives forever."

"All babies' lives change their parents lives." She retorted

"The prophecy I told your husband has to do with your unborn child- "Wait my daughter, that hasn't even been conceived yet, you're trying to tell me she's going to be the next Dark Lord?"

"Yes Mrs. Potter."

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny cried standing up "No child of mine is going to be the next Dark Lord. Harry and I would never raise her that way."

"Her destiny is already written out Mrs. Potter. There's nothing you can do about it." the woman said shrugging her shoulders trying to calm down the pregnant woman in her shop

Glaring at the fortune teller Ginny stormed out of the shop and home to the Burrow where Hermione and Ron were waiting for her to see what happened. Ginny explained to her brother and sister-in-law what the teller had told her. Ron snorted but Hermione looked concerned and advised Ginny not to tell Harry about their not even future daughter. For some reason Ginny took Hermione's advice and never told Harry about her visit at the shop.

A year after Albus was born, Ginny found out she was pregnant with a little girl and she started to panic. Once Lily Luna Potter was born and Ginny looked into her little girl's eyes, she knew that those little precious eyes could never be evil. Lily grew up next to her two older brothers and Ginny put the prophecy in the back of her head. Soon it was time for Lily to start Hogwarts and she was just as excited when James and Albus were on their first days of Hogwarts.

"Daddy I'm going to be fine." Lily said hugging her father for the final time before boarding the train after her two older brothers

Soon the little girl with swinging red braids was gone and Harry was left waving good-bye to the train. Ginny wrapped her arm around her husband and led him out to go back to their car.

It was night when an owl came carrying three notes from Albus, Lily and James. Ginny grabbed the note from James and quickly opened it.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I um don't want to be the bearer of bad news so you can wait till you read Al or Lily's letter. There's not much to write about, but I know you like to hear from us mum to make sure we got to Hogwarts okay. Not that anything's going to happen, we're on a magic train and we're the children of Harry Potter. I better go though mum and dad, Mya's bugging me about the classes that we have to take. I'll see you over Christmas break. Tyler and Mya say hi. _

_Love, _

_JAMES _

"What did he say Ginny?" Harry asked his wife as she reread the first line in James' letter and the color drained from her face

"Something's wrong. James said there's bad news and he didn't want to be the one to break it. Do you think Lily's alright?" Ginny panicked

Harry grabbed the note addressed from his daughter and tore it open.

_Dearest Mum and Dad, _

_Please don't be angry. I don't know how it happened, but somehow I ended up in Slytherin. I'll do my best and hold the family name up high, but I don't know what good I'm going to be being a snake and all. James' face drained of color when the hat screamed Slytherin. In fact the whole dinning room was quiet. I don't think anyone ever thought another Potter would be in Slytherin. Don't worry dad Albus will look out for me instead of James and to be honest I feel safer with Albus. I'll see you both over Christmas break. I love you both. _

_Love, _

_Lily _

"Not my Lily. Not my little Lily." Harry mumbled

"Harry we can't be hypocrites after what we told Albus and James." Ginny said trying to stay calm as the prophecy started to pour back into her head

"Ginny this isn't Albus or James. This is Lily, my little girl. I always wanted her to be in Gryffindor."

"And you don't think I didn't want her to be in Gryffindor. I wanted all of our children to be in Gryffindor." Ginny pointed out

"Albus chose not to be in Gryffindor, just like I chose not to be in Slytherin." Harry said

"Harry please let's just go to bed. We will talk about this tomorrow morning, but we're not doing any good arguing about it right now." Ginny begged leading Harry to their bedroom

****

"What's wrong? Scared of a little old Slytherin?" A voice taunted Harry

A figure stepped out of the shadows and look a lot like Bellatrix, who Harry had know had been dead for years now since Molly Weasley killed her in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry's mouth went dry as he looked at the person that took away the man that was like a father to him. The figure spoke again and came closer to Harry.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" She asked

"I don't need to talk to you. I know you're dead Bellatrix." Harry said shaking his head trying to get the woman to disappear, but when he opened her eyes she was still standing there

In fact she laughed at Harry's confused looks. "You're going to be easier to kill than these fools." She laughed again and kicked the bodies below at her feet towards Harry

Harry slowly looked down and almost let out a sob as he recognized the scarlet and gold robe on one of the boys and then the green and silver on the other boy. Both James and Albus lay dead at Harry's feet. Their eyes and mouths still open from the shock and surprise from their surprise attack. Harry pulled out his wand and was about ready to perform the killing curse.

"You wouldn't kill me would you daddy?" Bellatrix's ghost asked

Harry took a step back and almost fell over James' body. She had called him daddy and her voice had changed. It sent chills down his spin and he recognized the voice of his daughter Lily.

"You don't have it in you to kill me dad just face it." Lily said stepping forward and at once Harry recognized lily's red hair and started to cry

"Lily why?" He asked

"I learned all about my prophecy, how I was going to become the most powerful witch in all of history. Daughter of the famous Harry Potter would turn against him and her family. She would kill them all and become the next Dark Lord. Mum never told you that she knew all that did she. Mum knew from the start, that I would end up becoming the next Dark Lord. She told me that before I killed her." Lily smiled pointing over to another body "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron knew too by the way. So of course I had to kill them as well. They went a lot quicker than mummy, James and Albus."

Harry hurried over to where Lily had pointed. Ginny was scrunched up and James could tell that she had been crying. He gently picked her body up and cradled her in his arms. Harry heard Lily walk up behind him.

"You know dad you're the only one that's keeping me from becoming the next Dark Lord." Her breath started to become faster with excitement and Harry could tell that she was pointing her wand at him. "Well this is my good-bye. Avada Kedavra."

****

Harry woke up in a cold sweat and screamed 'No!'; startling Ginny.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked quickly looking his body over

"." Harry spit out all together causing Ginny to scrunch her face in confusion

"What?" She asked again

"Lily she's in Slytherin and killed our whole family. She's the next Dark Lord." Harry said starting to cry

Ginny gathered her husband. "Harry, oh honey, we haven't even gotten the owls from the kids yet. I'm sure we'll get them this morning. Albus is in Slytherin and he couldn't hurt a fly, what makes you think Lily would be any different?"

"The prophecy." Harry whispered

"Oh that silly thing. No one listens to that. Our daughter will not be the next Dark Lord, we raised all three of our children right." Ginny insisted

An owl tapped on their window causing Ginny to break away from Harry. She went over to the window and saw that it was Lily's owl Oddie. She took the note from his leg and then crawled back into bed with he husband.

"It's from James." Ginny said handing the letter over to her husband. With shaky hands Harry opened the letter and began to read what was inside.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Lily asked me to write the letter home to you this time, she said she was to embarrassed to write home. Dad it's awful, Lily's become a snake like Albus. I know we're not supposed to judge, but come on Lily was supposed to be a Gryffindor like me and you and mum. _

_Okay I can't keep writing, Lily's going to give me a black eye if I keep this up. Lily is a lion just like me! I was so proud of her. My little sister is in Gryffindor. Too bad Al isn't with us then all three of us Potter kids would have been in Gryffindor. Oh well. I better go, Mya's bugging me about what classes I'm taking. I'll see you and mum over Christmas break. _

_Love, _

_JAMES _

Harry let out a sigh of relief. The color was starting to return to his face after James' little prank. He handed the letter over to Ginny who read it and then smiled at her husband. The prophecy was all just a dream; Lily could never be evil. Harry kissed his wife on the forehead and then fell back asleep, cuddling her in his arms, thinking about their children.


End file.
